Fractured Mind
by PrincessTverski
Summary: Snow-white and the Seven Dwarves, as told by the psychotic and somewhat pitiable Queen. One-shot. Rated T for creepy factor. Enjoy!


Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

As Told by the Queen

Once upon a time I was the most beautiful woman in the world. My beauty was not an idle thing, I used it to make myself queen, I schemed and plotted and now I am queen and my husband, the king, is no more. My beauty is precious to me, my mirror speaks to me and tells me I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I will ask him now.

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is the fairest of us all?"

And he always tells me, like he tells me now:

"You are fairest of them all." And I am contented; the looking glass always speaks the truth. But that terrible child, that spawn of the old queen, she is against me. She hates me and wishes me to fall down dead. Snow-white plots and schemes against me!

My mirror insults me today. I ask:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is fairest of us all?"

But today he insulted me.

"Queen, you are full fair, tis true, but snow-white fairer is than you."

The infant who wishes me dead! She has stolen my beauty from me! She stole my power! I will fix her, no doubt, I will order her heart on a plate. Let us see that seven year old tyrant charm and flirt her way out of that!

I have salted and cooked the heart of Snow-white, I ate it all up and now that is the end of the terror.

My mirror continues to insult me and contradict me. He says that Snow-white still lives, am I an imbecile as well and ugly, then? For that is what the mirror's voice tells me. I ask:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is fairest of us all?

And he answers, insultingly:

"Queen, thou art of beauty rare, but Snow-white is a thousand times more fair." He tells me she still lives, with small men, whom are skilled with axes. This makes me tremble with fear. Snow-white is after me, and now she had the capability to murder me and take my power and beauty. I ate her heart, but she still lives. Oh heartless child! I will ask my mirror what to do.

His soothing voice tells me Snow-white plans to offer to help me dress and then crush my ribs with a corset. She will crush my soul and life out and then eat it up as her own. I will do the same to her! My mirror tells me to disguise myself and travel to her hidey hole and crush the life out of her! That miserable child, I will kill her before she can kill me—as she wishes to do. I will disguise myself so her minions cannot recognize me, they are after me.

I have made myself an old peddler and have traveled to Snow-white's hidden lair. I sold her corset laces and crushed her ribs; I have crushed the life out of her, just as my mirror told me she would do! I stole her breath and she fell down dead. Ha! Now you are done with being the fairest!

My mirror continues to insult me! He claims I am ugly and dumb. I ask:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is fairest of us all?"

He mockingly answers:

"Queen, thou art of beauty rare, but Snow-white is a thousand times more fair." He tells me that the despicable creature plans on poisoning me with a jeweled comb that she will lovingly run though my hair. Ach! But now I will think of something that will be her ruin! My mirror tells me to do as she would do to me. I shall make this poisoned comb and lovingly run it though her hair, and watch her life fly out of her! I shall steal her life yet!

I have disguised myself as a different sort of woman; the dwarfs must not recognize me. They're after me, I can sense it. They want my beauty to bottle up and give to Snow-white. I have disguised myself and now, I will travel to her, yes, and comb this poison through her black, glossy locks.

I have done it! I have stolen her thoughts; I have watched her life fly out of her eyes. She has fallen down senseless.

Yet my mirror continues to insult me. I ask, again:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is fairest of us all?"

He condescends to answer:

"Queen, thou art beauty rare, but Snow-white is a thousand times more fair." I cannot believe it, that little usurper is still living! I tremble and shake with fear and anger! Snow-white shall die, though it should cost me my own life! She's going to poison me with fruit. An apple, she thinks the fall of mankind will be my fall! The foolish tart! I will not be killed by her hand. I shall craft a poisoned apple of my own and offer it to her! I shall shove it down her throat if I must, my mirror tells me to do so.

I have disguised myself as a peasant woman and traveled to Snow-white. I crammed the fruit down her blood red lips and now I have stolen her life. Her beauty is mine! My beauty is mine! Snow-white lies dead at my feet! Ha! Your dwarfs will not be able to bring you back to life again! The dwarfs with their dark arts and axe skills! With their precious Snow-white dead they will not come after me, my mirror tells me so. My mirror does not insult me anymore! I ask:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is the fairest of us all?"

And he answers:

"You are the fairest now of all."

I have peace. I ask every day, and my mirror always tells me that I am more beautiful than any other…I am at peace…

I have received an invitation to a wedding for a neighboring country. I have dressed myself beautifully and ask my mirror who is fairest, me or this bride, but again my mirror torments me! Why!? Have I not done always as he advises? I ask:

"Looking-glass upon the wall, who is fairest of us all?"

But he answers:

"O Queen, although you are of beauty rare, the young bride is a thousand time more fair."

I must not go to the wedding. But I cannot rest without seeing this horrible beauty, who wishes to steal my power and loveliness. I will see her and put an end to her!

I went there, I saw her. It was Snow-white! The cruel creature, she punished me for my beauty, she wanted it all for herself! My mirror did not warn me! He has failed me; lied to me!

She made me dance in red hot iron shoes, she made me dance. Now she has my beauty…and now…I am…no more.

* * *

**Just decided to put this one up for a lark. I had to re-write a fairytale for my AP Psych class and give one of the characters a mental disorder. I chose Paranoid Schizophrenia...anyway, I also took actual quotes and lines from the Grimm's version of _Snow white and the Seven Dwarves_ just to show the Queen really didn't need my help being crazy. Also, 'schizophrenia' means fractured mind; so there's the title. Hmmm well, I hope you found it creepy. : ) reviews would be cool, but whatevers.**


End file.
